In the end, aren't we all totaly INSANE?
by KitsouSutcliff
Summary: Pfiouu quel titre pourrit *avais pas d'inspi du tout* xD Cette fanfiction contient du SLASH, homophobes s'abstenir donc.. Pis pour l'instant elle est en rating T, mais peut être deviendra-t-elle M? Ban... l'histoire se résume à de l'amuuur, de l'action, de la folie, et je ne dirais rien de plus, a vous de voir! J'espere que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews :D


Le Joker avait encore frappé. Il y a quelque minutes à peine, la ville était encore calme, les habitants se promenaient gaiement dans les rues, sans se soucier du danger qui les menaçait, à présent, un bon nombre d'immeubles sont en feu, l'odeur d'essence rends l'air irrespirable, des cadavres d'innocents gisent dans les rues, les sirènes des voitures de police et des camions pompier hurlent, chantant une plainte en cœur, comme pour réhabiliter la ville maudite qu'est  
Gotham City.  
Les gens sont enfermés dans leurs logements (du moins ceux qui ne l'on pas perdu dans les flammes), espérant que la situation serait métrisée le plus vite possible, et que le psychopathe ainsi ses acolytes seraient remis derrière les barreaux.  
Les hommes du Joker avaient apparemment agis vite, et comme d'habitude, laissés suffisamment d'indices pour que Batman les retrouve en un rien de temps.

Celui-ci observait la scène depuis un toit, et décida de se mettre en route pour pourchasser le malfaiteur.  
Il enfourcha sa moto et fila à toute allure, sa cape flottant dans le vent d'automne.

Un peu partout sur la route étaient disséminés des dentiers, pas ceux qu'on utilise dans le milieu de la médecine, mais ceux que l'on trouve dans les boutiques de farce et attrape; qui faisaient un bruit de claquement insupportable.  
Le clown avait donc voulut lui rendre la tache si simple, où cherchait-il juste à le mener en bateau, comme il le faisait si souvent?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara devant un entrepôt désaffecté, l'endroit où les traces s'arrêtaient.  
Le Joker avait le chic de se planquer dans les coins les plus _charmants_ de Gotham, et on peut dire que cette fois ci, il eut choisi un endroit vraiment... _très_ charmant.  
Le toit de l'entrepôt était délabré, les quelques tuiles restantes menaçaient de tomber, cependant, il lui permettait d'entendre concrètement la discussion entre le bariolé et ses hommes:  
- Allez, sortez, fouillez toute la zone, je veux la chauve-souris, vi-van-te! s'écria le Joker. Ne revenez pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvé!

Ses hommes de main se regardaient les uns les autres, avant de se séparer et de sortir un par un pour partir à sa recherche, puis le Joker leva les yeux et fixa Batman, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était observé, avant de s'exclamer:  
- Alors, tu comptes rester là-haut encore longtemps? Tu pensais peut être que je ne t'avais pas vu? Tu es beaucoup trop prévisible Hahaha!  
Sans attendre, Batman se jeta sur lui, furax.

Le rire dément du Joker résonnait dans l'entrepôt, se battre à nouveau avec son ennemi juré après avoir croupi deux mois à l'asile d'Arkham lui faisait un bien fou, bien qu'il soit un peu rouillé.  
Ce dernier se débattait avec une barre de fer qui traînait par terre, ses coups étaient d'une telle puissance que la barre se courbait sous les chocs.  
Après près d'une heure de combat incessant, Batman, lassé, attrapa le clown par les cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, et lui frappa violement la tête contre l'un des réservoirs d'eau, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des baignoires, et lui plongea la tête dedans.  
Bien qu'il soit privé d'oxygène, le psychopathe continuait à glousser, puis plus rien.  
Inquiet, l'homme chauve-souris émergea sa tête de l'eau et s'assura qu'il n'était pas mort, puis il constata que l'affreux maquillage qui recouvrait habituellement le visage du Joker avait disparu, seul les contours de ses yeux étaient encore légèrement noirs, et il dut l'admettre, il était très séduisant quand il n'était pas peinturluré comme un clown.  
Pourtant, ce mot ne collait pas du tout avec le fou qu'il avait déjà si souvent combattu...  
A ce moment précis, le Joker se releva et frappa son ennemi dans le ventre, qui, sous le choc, se plia en deux.  
- Alors Batsy, déjà crevé mmmmh? C'est très décevant, surtout de ta part! Hahaha!  
Mais non, "Batsy" n'était pas fatigué, pas encore.

Il attrapa le clown par la chemise et le plaquât contre le mur, il était extrêmement serein, contrairement aux fois précédentes, pour l'unique raison qu'il ne voulait pas le frappé, pas cette fois.  
Le justicier déposa précautionneusement un baiser sur les commissures des lèvres du Joker, qui resta figé, ne sachant que faire, puis babilla:  
- Ohhh toi! Tu n'es pas parvenu à me tuer à cause de tes... sentiments? Touchant, vraiment... mais moi, je n'ai pas de sentiment, pour personne, et encore moins pour toi! Maintenant lâche moi tu veux bien? Tu vas abîmer mon costume comme ça.  
En voyant l'air abattu de Batman, il éclata de rire, puis ajouta, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire énorme aux lèvres:  
- Tu es beaucoup trop prévisible Hahaha, tu sais bien que je plaisante! Puis il s'accrocha au cou de l'homme chauve-souris et l'embrassa.  
Pour son plus grand plaisir, Batman lui rendit son baiser, caressant avec hardiesse son adversaire qui cachait ses gémissements tant bien que mal.

Les mains baladeuses, le Joker commença à chercher quelque moyen d'enlever l'armure du justicier, avant de se faire surprendre par celui-ci:  
- Que fais-tu? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Naaaan mais j'rigole hein, je ne fais certainement pas ce que tu penses que je fais, je ne ferais jamais ça, non jamais, mais pour qui me prends tu?!  
- Je suis très sérieux, moi! dit-il d'un ton enjoué, en lui déboutonnant la chemise.  
Le psychopathe, qui cherchait toujours encore un moyen d'enlever l'armure, s'écria, désespéré:  
- Raaaaah! Comment on enlève se satané machin?!  
- Comme ça... Dit l'homme tout en enlevant son masque.  
Le Joker, ahuri, rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Batman et murmura:  
- Wayne...Bruce Wayne... Le prince de Gotham...Qui aurait cru que...  
- Surpris? Demanda-t-il en se dévêtissent  
- Quelle question, bien sûr que je le suis! L'homme qui se cache derrière mon Batou est encore plus beau que je n'aurais osé l'imaginer...  
Sur ces mots, il se jeta avec frénésie sur Bruce. Tout était si parfait, ces deux corps nus, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, les corps de deux ennemis jurés, devenus, en quelque instant, beaucoup plus que de simples ennemis.

Ce moment plaisir ne fut hélas que de courte durée, le commissaire Gordon avait encerclé le périmètre, et ses hommes étaient répartis tout autour de l'entrepôt, prêts a tirés.  
- Joker, vous êtes cernés, il n'y a aucune issue possible, sortez, les mains sur la tête, ou mes hommes viendrons vous chercher de force! La voix de Gordon résonnait dans le mégaphone.

- Bah...Apparemment, je dois retourner à Arkham...C'est mieux ainsi, mieux vaut que personne ne soit au courant de notre petit uh... secret... J'espère que tu me rendras visite! Tu verras, Arkham est un chouette endroit, si tu veux, on pourra se partager une cellule haha! S'esclaffa le clown tout en se rhabillant et en se dirigeant tout doucement vers la sortie.  
- Joker, attend! S'écria Bruce en le rattrapant par le bras. Je t'aime.  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le Joker sortit de l'entrepôt, les gardes braquant leurs armes sur lui, le bousculant dans un fourgon blindé, qui, quelques minutes plus tard, s'éloigna de l'entrepôt, dans des hurlement de sirènes, laissant Batman assis seul, à peine habillé, au milieu du hall.  
- Bien sûr que je viendrais te rendre visite, sale fou! Pensa Batman.


End file.
